Green Demonic
by A.J. Grey
Summary: The evil Green Ranger has an unhealthy obsession with his little rabbit... A little Red rabbit.


In the beginning, he was weak and afraid; now he possessed a dark power beyond measure. Tommy strode through the halls of Rita's palace as a true warrior should: back straight, head held high, daring eye contact. His sleek green uniform accentuated his tall, muscular physique. The golden shield complemented his broad chest and biceps. The dark visor of his helmet obscured his facial expressions, making him even more terrifying. The evil Green Ranger was truly a nightmarish figure.

He seldom spoke to the other monsters in residence, choosing to keep to himself. The others much preferred it that way; the Green Ranger was moody and his temperament sometimes unpredictable. Even Goldar felt the icy aura he seemed to emanate and kept his dealings with Tommy to a minimum.

Tommy couldn't have given a fuck less; his thoughts were focused solely on the Red Ranger. Just the thought of that smart mouthed, cocky, arrogant son of a bitch made his blood pressure sky rocket. With a sudden vicious energy, he put a white gloved fist through one of the palace walls.

"FUCK!" he roared venomously.

The Green Ranger seethed as he remembered their last encounter. The Red Ranger had dared to taunt him, to mock him! How he would love to punch him repeatedly in the mouth, busting his lips and breaking his teeth and jaw. Tommy's fists opened and closed rhythmically.

"Green Ranger, its time we discussed phase two of Rita's plan," Goldar growled from behind him.

Slowly, Tommy turned, the light from the wall sconces reflected in his visor like demonic eyes.

"You're right, Goldar. It is time we discussed the disappearance of the Red Ranger."

He roughly pushed past Goldar and entered Rita's throne room. Instead of taking a seat at Rita's table, he boldly stood and made his announcement.

"We've removed the head of the team: Zordon. The next step is to break the Rangers' hearts. And who is the heart of the team?"

His helmet turned as he slowly surveyed the assembled warriors.

"That's easy," Goldar answered, as he seated himself. "The Pink Ranger, Kimberly. She poses no challenge to capture."

"NO!" Tommy banged his fist on the table, the sound echoing like a gunshot. Squatt shrieked in surprise.

Regaining his composure by force of will, Tommy took a slow measured breath. "I can see how a fool might believe that the Pink Ranger is the heart of the team. So sweet and innocent I could puke. But" he held up his finger for emphasis, "who will they now look to? Who holds the team together in crisis? Who is the reason they are even Rangers in the first place?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"The Red Ranger," he practically spit.

A slow smile spread across Rita's face. Normally, she would have reamed the Green Ranger for his insolence; but now she was intrigued by the pure evil in him. She tapped a long pointed nail against her chin.

"You're absolutely right, Green Ranger. Something tells me you've been giving him your undivided attention?" she purred.

"Yes my Empress. And I long to give him that attention in person."

"Very well. Capture the Red Ranger and destroy him!" Rita laughed.

"Oh the Red Ranger will die. But I think he should be made an example of those who dare oppose you. The other Rangers need to see how their precious leader suffers while they watch helplessly."

Goldar and Scorpina exchanged glances. Of course they wanted the Red Ranger destroyed; each warrior had experienced their fair share of death. It came with the territory. But the Green Ranger had a sadistic streak in him that made them almost pity their enemy. It wasn't going to be pretty when Tommy had the Red Ranger in his possession. He was completely obsessed.

Rita raised an eyebrow. This was interesting. "Fine. Make him an example. Maybe those other Power Brats will give up after watching you maul the Red Ranger."

Tommy smiled under his helmet. The Rangers had no idea who he really was. He was going to enjoy brutalizing his dear new "best friend." The Red Ranger wouldn't even see it coming. He'd have to make sure to remember to take a picture of Jason's face when the big reveal came.

But oh the things he had planned for his "bro". The Green Ranger growled low in his throat, sounding very much like an aggressive pit bull. He could imagine Jason's blood choked screams and agonized pleading, a much better use of that smart mouth.

"You're mine, little rabbit," he whispered softly.


End file.
